Forever & Always
by Ashlyn di Angelo
Summary: A Malec song fic that's based around Forever and Always by Parachute


Alec was sitting at their dining room table, waiting on Magnus to come home though he didn't feel quite right there was an almost ominous presence in the air, signaling something was about to go wrong. He had just put Max to sleep and Magnus was due home any minute, but seemed to be running a bit late coming home from the council meeting, as he was normally there to tuck Max in as well. Brushing it off Alec preoccupied himself by texting Jace for a bit but then he noticed that it was getting way later and Magnus was still not home. Magnus always told him not to worry but sadly it was his nature to worry about all of his loved ones immensely.

A little bit more time passes and he just knows something is wrong, Magnus would have called by now if there wasn't something wrong. Alec resolves to wait a few more minutes before he calls Magnus, whose phone goes straight to voicemail. Now he's beginning to panic, because something is obviously wrong, but against his better judgement he is just waiting for Magnus to walk through the door and complain about how ridiculous the new vampire representative was being and how he wished Lily had stayed on the council.

That doesn't happen though and he waits for about ten more minutes before he was just about to go wake Max so they could go and look for Magnus. Suddenly his phone rings and a sense of relief floods through him as he answers without even looking at the caller ID. The relief is completely dashed as a voice tells him that somethings happened and that he should go to the hospital as soon as he possibly could.

He immediately runs to Max's room and pulls him out of bed, much to the four year olds annoyance and brings him down to the car, where he promptly buckles the child in and takes off towards the hospital, worried out of his mind. He can't help but replay the worst scenarios over and over again in his head.

Forcing those thoughts out of his head he tries to remember the good times, like when he first met Magnus at that party so many years ago, when they got back together, the day they got Max and so many other amazing times that they had spent together. The moment that wouldn't leave his mind now was the first time that Magnus had said he loved Alec, and Alec had known it was true without a doubt and that he would love Magnus for the rest of his life, and Magnus had constantly told him since that he would love him forever. Alec was supposed to grow old with him; Magnus was not the one who was supposed to die. But Alec assured himself that he was overthinking the situation that Magnus was going to be just fine, especially since Catarina was back at the hospital and she would no doubt be the one that was tending to Magnus.

Finally he and Max make it to the building and park in the lot right in front of it. Alec goes around to Max's door and gets the boy out, who is still very much trying to sleep. Alec carries him in and the two go right to the special ward and ask which room Magnus is in, but before they do the other doctor talks to him about what happened, but Alec can barely hear him. He knows that he wasn't overthinking things now that this might actually be his last night with his warlock. He tries to keep to keep a straight face especially since Max has given up on sleeping and is now questioning him about what they are doing while the doctors are trying to give him false reassurances.

He tries even harder to keep up his straight face as Max begins to realize the severity of the situation and they head into Magnus' private room. Immediately Max demands to be put down and runs to his papa's bedside and Alec slowly makes his way to the other side. Alec is feeling a bit numb at this point but the moment he sits down by Magnus his warlock is grabbing his hand and looking at him while holding their son and Alec squeezes his hand, though he knows he is squeezing the other's hand far too tight.

Alec finally looks up at Magnus and smiles though his eyes are watering and he's not sure if it looks sincere, which it probably doesn't as he feels as if his heart is breaking. Then Magnus starts ranting about how fabulous that this has happened to him especially since he some extraordinarily good news to tell Alec when he got home, and now it seems that the news is not even going to matter. It turns out that at the meeting that day, the council had finally allowed for marriages between Downworlders and Shadowhunters and said that they would not be looked down upon as lesser than a strictly Shadowhunterwedding. The day that they had been fighting for, for years had finally come and now it was too late.

Alec gets lost in thought for a few moments about how unfair this all is, he is the one that is supposed to die and separate the two of them not Magnus. They were supposed to have so many more years of happiness as a family before they would be forced apart by death. But no for some reason fate had made it so Magnus would be the one to go first. To make matters worse now Max would have to go through eternity alone with both of his parents dead in time. He almost started sobbing at that thought, Max was supposed to always have one of his parents with him.

He brushes those thoughts away and begins trying to ignore the direness of the situation for all three of them, by shoving his own feelings aside and so he starts talking to Magnus and Max about the life the three of them were going to have together. He talks of how he and Magnus were now going to get married, and how they would be able to wear gold now, and Magnus contributed with how good they were going to look and how amazing their ceremony would be, it would be the talk of centuries and no one would ever be able to have a wedding that would even come close to rivaling theirs. Max of course added that he was going to be the ring bearer and stand right up there at the alter with his fathers. They went into the honeymoon, where they could go and what they would do, and how excited Max was that he would get to spend a week with his Aunt Clary and Uncle Jace while they were gone. Max insisted that somewhere down the line he would get a little brother or sister as well and the two of them weren't allowed to say no.

They notice that the beeps are starting to get slower and slower through this talk and Alec is fighting harder and harder to not cry while Magnus is still here and Max has noticed too because tears are openly rolling down his face and he's clutching at his papa looking like he's never going to let him go. They continue talking about their plans for the future and how well Max is going to grow up. Finally the beeps are slowing down far too fast and Max looks at his papa and assures him that he will always love him, no matter how many centuries go by and Magnus assures him that no matter what he will always love him too.

Alec has been looking at his lap for the past few minutes but now he looks up and straight into Magnus' eyes, and he whispers "I'll always love you."

"Remember I'll love you forever and always, I made a promise and I intend to keep it," Magnus says full of love for Alec, although it's far too low, and the two of them share a final kiss as Max hugs his papa even tighter and the beeping stops, ending in a flat line.


End file.
